


A negative plus a negative equals a positive

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is on wattpad and quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: Pete Wentz is sad, he is depressed but so is Mikey Way. No one likes being forced to socialize, but when your mother forces you to and you find your boyfriend, I guess mom is always right unless you have really bad social anxiety....





	1. Chapter 1

Pete’s POV:

I hate my mom. I really do. Most of the time she just says “ oh you’re overreacting “ like bitch no I need some fucking help

” Can we just please fucking go home?! “ I whine.

” Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third! Watch your language young man! You need to get out more! “ Mom yells at me.

Of course my long ass name. 

We walk into school. This is sort of teen socical group they hold every second friday of the month.

” Bye sweetie! Call me when it’s over! “ Mom walks out. 

I hate this. I truly fucking do. I walk into the gym where most of the kids are and I sit against the wall, rolling my eyes. In my town, you have the regular district schools, the cathlioc school, the charter school and that one private school in Pennsylvania some kids go to after 8th grade. Our town is big, so we have two elementary schools and two middle schools, and then one big highschool. I stare over to a corner where some cheerleaders with reallllly short skirts talk. I’m gonna be completely honest, I would love to fuck them. I turn my head over to a tall, lanky boy with round glasses and messy hair standing in the corner staring at his phone. What a nerd? Converse. Skinny jeans. An Anthrax T-Shirt. Heck. He is not the typical nerd. I stare directly at him and smile when I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach. I walk near him, “ accidentaly “ dropping my phone and ripping my earbuds out. I pick it up.

” Sorry! “ I look at him. “ Oh.. hi! “

He looks at me. “ Uhm.. uh-uhm-uhm-uh-I-I-I- “

I cut him off with a giggle. “ Nice outfit. “

” Th-Th-Th-anks.. “ He replies.

” My mom would probably want me to socialise, but I really want don’t care because you seem like the least annoying person here. “ I laugh.

” S-Same. “ He looks at me. “ Nice-Nice-N-Nice h-hair. “

” Oh.. why thank you, my beautiful locks of hair are pretty fabulous! ” 

He laughed.

” I-I g-guess.. “ He looked down. “ My name is Mikey.. Mikey Way. “

” Well i’m Pete! Pete wentz. You are amazing! “ I think he would make a great new friend! 

“ Yeah.. b-but my kn-knees are all fucked up. “ He bit his lip and blushed.

” You’re silly Mikeyway. Normal knees are too mainstream. You want my number? “ 

“ Uh.. sure. “ He barely smiled.

Mikey’s POV

” All right everyone! Find a partner and get in the circle, we will be doing a get to know you game. “ A teacher said. I rolled my eyes. Honestly I really don’t but i’m so excited that I met Pete!

” Wanna ditch? “ Pete asks.

” Uhm-Uhm-Uhm-Uhm- “ Say something! Anything! Stop being so shy and talk to him! I felt him grab my hand which made me calm down a bit. “ Come on! “ He giggles

I followed him into the boys bathrooms.

” W-Why here?.. “ I slump on the floor.

” The gym is as boring as fuck. Well, that and I do really need to piss. “ He starts to unzip his jeans when I noticed I was staring directly at his crotch. I shake my head and push my glasses up my nose.

” Uhm.. so..” I try to avoid eye contact with him because I do not need to see his.. well uhm.. you know. “ D-Do you uhm have any talents? “ I stare at the ground.

” I’m trying out for the soccer team next week. I can also play guitar, but i’m learning how to play bass. “ He just casually says to me. Wait! I play bass. No fucking way!

” Thats rad! I’m learning how to play too! “ I smile.

He finishes up and sits down next to me.

” Mikey fucking Way! Stop! “ He slaps my arm. “ No way! No fucking way! “ He laughs. 

“ It’s true. “ I giggle.

We spend all night mainly talking about bands and stuff. My mom comes to pick me up. Honestly, i’d rather my brother pick me up but in New Jersey, you need to be 17, not fucking 16 like every other state.

” Make any friends? “ Mom says as I get into the passengers seat.

” Ugh, don’t freak out but yes. “ I admit to her.

” Oooh! What is their name! “

” His name is Pete. We’re both freshmen. Can you start the car now? “ I shout.

” That’s no way to respect your mother! “ She slaps my arm.

” I really don’t care! Start the car please! “

She grabs my phone out of my hand. “ until you treat me with respect i’m taking this away! “

” B-But mom! I need to socialise with my new friend! You always say I need social skills. “ I beg

” Fine. “ She hands me my phone back.

Later..

Incoming face time from Pete Wentz

” O-Oh.. hi.. “

” Hello mikeyway! “

” H-Hey.. “

I hear a knock on my door.

” I gotta go but we can text! “ I hang up. “ Come in! “

” Hey Mikes. “ He comes and sits on my bed.

” Oh, hey Gee. What do you want? It’s almost 10. “

” I’m just making sure you’re okay. You’ve been smiling a lot.. “ Gerard tells me.

” Yeah I know! I met this sweet boy named Pete Wentz and he’s just so amazing! I mean Frank is chill but Pete is so chill and like I really hope he still wants to be my friend! “

I hear a snort from the background. “ Of course mikeyway. “

I pick up my phone and shout. “ Ah! “

” You didn’t hang up properly. “ He giggles.

I think about what we just talked about. No. He didn’t hear that. He heard all of it. He heard every nice thing I said about him!

” Nonononononononono “ I start to cry.

Gerard wraps his arms around me.

” Mikey it’s fine. You’re also pretty cool. “ Pete smiles.

“ Oh. “


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey’s POV:

I really love my brother. He’s just so nice to me. He agreed he’d sit next to me on the bus so I wouldn’t have to sit next to a stranger ( which we’re a pretty early stop so i’d probably get an empty seat. ) or have a panic! attack and deal with a stranger needing to sit next to me. 

“ I’m really tired. “ I yawn.

” Well.. then go to sleep. “ Gerard laughs.  He stared at the window. “ Don’t you think those cheerleaders are hot? “

I bite my lip. “ Not really. Their skirts are too short, I mean i’m sorry but I don’t need to see a girl’s ass. Plus the top is always showing their stomach and honestly I hate that. I mean the football players have much more appropriate outfits. “ I blush a bit.

He stares at me for a few seconds and laughs to himself before the bus stops. We hop out of the bus before a boy, about 4’11 comes and runs into me.

” Fuck! Frank! That hurts! “ I shout.

” I’m sorry! Jesus christ. “ Frank laughs.

“ Gerard! Frank is touching me! “

” Woaaaaahhhhh that’s very inappropriate. “ Ray says from out of no where drinking some coffee from Wawa.

” Ray! “ Gerard slaps his arm. He snorts and almost spills his coffee on Gerard.

” Anyways, what class do you guys have first  period? “ Gerard asks.

” Music. “ Frank and I both say in unison.

Ray grins. “ That means you two little fucks are going to have class with me. “ He runs over and attacks us.

” AH HE’S ABUSING US! FRESHMEN ABUSE! “ Frank screams.

” I’m too weak for THIS! GERARRRRD! “ I scream

He laughs and joins in on the brutal abusing. Frank manages to run away.

” PROTECT ME FRANK! “ I scream.

” But i’m a smol bean! “ He screams back.

” Okay, okay you’ve had enough. “ They both laugh

” I will show you smol children to class. “ Ray takes a sip of his coffee and spits it out in our faces

” Ew! “ Frank gags.

” Anyways i’m off to class. “ My brother walks off.

I ” That was mean! “ I say.

” Get used to it. “ Ray laughs in our faces. “ Now follow me. “

We follow him all the way to music class. 

“ We’re here. Go get your lockers from                    Mr. Sandman. “ He says.

\- time skip to when  class actually starts

A group of four kids come into the classroom laughing at eachother until one gasps and stops.

” mikeyway! “ A boy shouts.

” uhm.. what?.. “ I freeze. He plops down in my lap as his hair hits me in the face.

” Pete?.. “ I laugh nervously.

” We have class togetherrrrrr “ He whines.

” Oh my god, Pete you’re so gay. “ A boy with curly blonde hair shouts.

” I’m not gay! “ He shouts, jumping off of me. The teacher looks at him. “ Joe you’re lying i’m not i’m not. “ 

“ Jeez, I was just joking. “ The boy with curly blonde hair, aka Joe.

” Also these are my friends. Joe, which you just met, Andy, who is healthy trash, and my best friend Patrick who doesn’t know what instrument he is going to play. “ Pete explains.

” Uhm.... uh-uh-uh-..... “ 

“ Hi. “ I say in a really awkward high-pitched voice.

” While Mikey is being awkward, i’m Frank. His best friend. “ Frank says in Pete’s face.

I frown. It really sucks when your friend can’t just understand that you have REALLY BAD ANXIETY AND FUCK YOU FRANK... I feel tears dripping down my face.. hide hide hide hide Mikey!

” Yeah and i’m the only person who actually understands the fact that some people have really bad social anxiety! “ Pete slaps Frank

“ IMMA SNATCH YO WEAVE BITCH! “ Frank screams.

” ARE YOU HECKING KIDDING ME YOU FLOP. BITCH IMMA BOUTA EXPOSE YOU RIGHT INFRONT OF MIKEY! “ Pete also screams.

I start full on crying. I curl up into a ball.

Pete stares at me. “ Um.. you know what I gotta go to the bathroom. “ He slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks out.

” Mikey?.. i’m sorry. “ Frank sits next to me.

Pete’s POV:

§ trigger warning §

I lean against the wall and slide down it, sitting on the floor.

” Such a jerk you are. You made him cry. You’re also pretty gay. He’s your boyfriend- and you’re just a horrible partner. You are- I’M NOT GAY AND I’M FINE MIKEY IS FINE WERE ALL FINE! “ I start sobbing pulling out a razor and running it against my wrist, digging it in. God this hurts so much. My eyes blur as I see blood on my arms. I blink away the tears.

The door bursts open. “ Ah! “ I drop the razor.

Patrick fowns. “ Oh Pete! Come here.. “ He opens up his arms. I sniffled a bit.

” P-P-P-P-Pat-rick.. “ I start crying again and I burried my head into his arm. He starts rubbing my back.

” Hey, hey. It’s okay... shhhhhh “ He whispered.

” I’m sorry. “

” There’s no need to apologise Pete. You did nothing wrong. “ Patrick assures me.

” I-I m-made Mikey c-cry... “ I sob harder.

” You didn’t. He was just stressed and Frank wasn’t being very considerate. They are talking things out now. “ He explains.

” Oh. “ I sniffle. “ Patrick, what’s wrong with me? “

” Nothing is wrong with you Pete. Hey..  let’s get your arms cleaned up. “

” b-but my mom.. she’s gonna make us go back to school.. “ I cry a little.

” We can go back to my house. That sound okay? “ He dabs a warm, wet paper towel on my cuts.

” Yeah.... I wish I had a brother like you.. “ I sigh.

” What do you mean?.. “ He asks.

” Uh.. a couple nights ago.. I face timed Mikey, and his brother came into his room, so he ended the call but he didn’t and I stayed on, and his brother is so nice! He was asking him if he was okay or if he wanted to talk about anything and Mikey was talking about how much he liked me and it makes me feel bad because I don’t have an older brother. I’m the oldest of my siblings. I want someone like that in order for me to be someone like that. “ I cringe as he puts some cream on my cuts.

” I have these for a reason you know. “

” Pete. You need to stop cutting. “ Patrick gives me a concerned look.

” I can’t. I need it. It’s my only way to deal with this! “

He puts an arm around my neck.

” I-I’m sorry.. I love you? “

“ Look, I love you too but you need to stop hurting yourself.. okay? “ He stares at me.

” No promises. Can we just please get back to your house?. “ 

He sighed.  “ Fine. “ We walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. “ Hey, Pete? “

” Hm? “

” You know.. it really is okay if you like Mikey. “ He pats my back.

” Why do people keep saying that! I’m not gay and I want people to stop bothering me! “ I scream.

Patrick frowns. “ Okay then. “

-

I flop back on his bed. He sits next to me and falls on his back.

” So.. what do you need to talk about? “

I sigh. “ A lot.. “

” Alright, well i’m listening. “ He smiles at me.

” Well.. “ I start to fidget with my hands. “ Soccer tryouts are tomorrow. This school is way bigger than middle school I won’t make the team! “

“ Yes you will. “ He rolls on top of me.

” But- I-I-I-I-I’m-i’m-i’m- “ My eyes get blurry as I feel tears dripping down my face.

” Nervous? “ He grabs my hand.

” N-N-N-No.. I can’t be nervous. “

“ Pete.. “ He frowns, wrapping his arms around me.

” It just makes me weak. I can do this, I preform fine and I-I... “ I start crying. “ Oh god Patrick i’m so nervous I can’t I can’t i’m not strong enough i’m not gonna make the team “

He rubs my back. “ Pete, I get nervous a lot, it’s completely natural, I think no less of you.. you’re going to make it. I promise. “

” Yeah but I can’t let people see this side of me! The side that cries and gives up on everything. “

” Pete. That is not you. You just have more heart then most people. “ Patrick hugs me tighter.

” T-Thanks. “

Mikey’s POV:

\- The next day - 

I move around a bit. The hell? I didn’t wet the bed, did I? I haven’t done that in years.. what’s so moist in between my legs..? I kick off my blanket and roll of of bed. “ What is that? “ I touch the sticky weird stuff on my bedsheets. “ ehh! “ I wipe it off my fingers and take off my boxers.

” Ew! “ I scream. “ Get it off me! Get it off me! “

” Mikey? “ Gerard rubs his eyes. “ It’s six am.. what are you- why are you naked?! “ He covers his eyes and bumps into my bed, touching the weird, white ish sticky stuff. “ What the- Mikey! I’d never have though’t i’d be touching my brothers- oh my god. “ He gags and wipes is on the bed.

” I don’t know what happened. “ I frown. I start crying.

” No- Mikey you just had a- you really don’t know? “

I shake my head.

” Do you want honesty? “ He asks.

” Uhm. Kinda. “

” Okay well you had a dream about sex and you nutted. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leavin it there imma bout to go get an m&m cookie also i need to finish my history project


	3. Chapter 4

Pete’s POV:

Which one did you notice first? Uhm. I mean that guy with a lot of abs, I mean how could you not?

” Peter? I- what are you doing on your computer? “ Mom comes into my room and asks. 

“ Oh! Nothing! “ I push my computer towards me.

” An are you gay test? Pete, you’re straight honey, why are you taking that? “ She laughs a bit.

I answer the final question. “ I was just bored, I got straight anyway. “ 

“ Okay, well get ready for school. “ She walks out and yells for my brother and sister.

I look back at the screen. You are 50% homosexual. This can’t be happening. I’m not gay! I slam my computer shut and bite my lip. I pull my legs up to my chest and let water flow down my eyes and my cheeks. “ Fuck you mikeyway. “ 

I sniffle and run downstairs, pouring myself some cereal. I open up the fridge to find an empty milk carton. I turn around to see my brother drinking a cup of milk and eating a pop tart.

” Andrew! You stole all the milk? “ I pull out the empty carton. “ and put it back in the fridge?! “

” I didn’t do it. “ He says with a mouth full of pop tarts. I sit down at the table and eat it dry.

” Hey.. Pete? What’s that on your arm? Are you b-bleeding? “

“ What! That’s uh- nothing! “ I yank down my sleeve. 

“ Okay. “ he walks up to the sink and puts his dishes in it.

I grab my bag and walk over to Patrick’s house.

” Hey Pete! “ Patrick says, waiting on his front porch.

“ Hey. “ I frown, walking over to him and sitting down.

” Everything okay? Did something happen this morning ? “ He puts an arm around my neck.

” I’m just tired. “

Torn apart. Insecure. Really faking my smile. Extremely sad. Drowning in my tears.

“ Tired looks like about to burst into tears. “ He looks at me with a concerned face.

I sniffle a bit. “ I’m not g-gonna c-c-r-y.. “ 

Patrick gives me a big hug as I let the tears fall down my face in choked sobs. He pats my back.

” Hey, can I use your bathroom? I’ve just been so overwhelmed this morning I even forgot to brush my teeth and I don’t want to go back home now and- “

” Nope. The bus is going to be here. “ He cuts me off.

” Ugh. “ I grunt. We start walking to the bus stop.

” I know you can hold it till school. “ He looks at me.

” I know, it just doesn’t feel good and I already feel like shit. “ We get on the bus and sit down in the back. I put both of my hands in between my legs and rest my head on Patrick’s shoulder.

” You know, you’re in these situations a lot. “ He points out.

“ So? “ I move around a bit.

” Ya know, don’t you think that’s bad?.. “ He turns his head towards me.

” No... not really. “ I bite my lip. He’s right. I mean, I do know when to use the bathroom, i’m not five, I guess it just uhm.. feels good. It’s hard to explain. “ I just don’t want to talk about it. “

” Whatever Pete. “ He messes with my hair. I lean foreward and groan. Patrick stares at me.

 

” You don’t look good. Do you need some water? “

” Are you being serious? Of course not! “ I hit the water bottle out of his hand. 

“ Oh. “ He looks down at my arm and sees some blood. “ Pete. “ He sighs and gets out some medical wipes. 

“ I haven’t cut today! I swear! “ I flinch as it stings. “ Careful please! Ah- it stings! “ I suffocate my hands in between my legs to distract from the pain.

” There. Done! “ He wraps his arms around me.

” Thanks. “ I frown. I hope I can just go home after school. “ Fuck! I just remembered soccer tryouts are today! “

I start to cry a bit.

” Patrick.. do you think i’ll make it? “

” I know you’ll make it! “ He patted my back and grabbed his bag. I look outside and see we are at school. I hop off the bus.

” Hey, i’ll see you in class! “ He runs off to his locker.

I sigh. I just need to go to my locker and then I can use the bathroom and hide all day. I sprint off to my locker. I hang my backpack on a thing sticking out and get binders and textbooks to put in. I slam the door shut and turn my head.

” Uhm. Hey. “ Mikey smiles. 

“ Oh. Hi. “ I start walking down the hall to the bathroom.

” I wanted to say sorry. Y-Y’know.. about yesterday. I’m fine and you did nothing to hurt me. Plus me and frank are uh- good. “ He started catching up to me. He seemed really awkward, like more awkward than normal- like something awkward happened to him. He’s always awkward. It’s almost kind of cute-

“ Stop. Don’t say that you liar! Good I didn’t say that anyway that’s horrible! “ I mumble.

” Pete? You okay? “ He asks me.

” Yeah, i’m fine. “ I start walking faster.

” Okay, are you even listening to me? Do you hate me or some shit because i’m sorry and i’ll leave you alone. “ He shouts.

“ No, you’re good. “ I push open the door and accidentally hit him in the face with the door.

“ Ouch. “ He says.

” Are you seriously following me into the bathroom? Are you some kinky creep? “ I ask.

” No! “ He laughs and shoves me against the wall. “ You’re the kinky creep. “

” Hey! “ I hit his hand and we battle it out in a full on cat fight.

“ Quit that! “ Mikey screams as he starts tickling me.

” Ah! Dammit stop! I’m going to piss myself if you don’t! “ I cross my legs and try to squirm out of his grasp.

” Sure you will! “ He keeps ticking me- which is pure torture, then his brother walks in.

” Mikey?.. Uhm.. you forgot your uh- phone on the bus. “ He says. We both turn red and stop fighting with eachother.

” Oh.. thanks. “ He takes his phone.

” Okay.. well cya guys. “ He walks out and mumbles “ Gay. “

” That was weird.. “ I laugh. We both slide down against the wall. I move around slightly.

” Are you okay? “ Mikey asks.

” No.. not really. “ I laugh. “ Why did you have to tickle me like that? “

” Because I can! “ He grins and tickles me some more.

” Okay! Okay you win! “ I laugh. 

“ stopstopstop- “ I pee a tiny bit. “ Get the fuck off me! “ I scream.

“ Oh my god! Did I hurt you?! “ He knees down in front of me. 

“ uhhhhhh... “ I stare at him awkwardly

” Did you actually? “ He bites his lip.

” Yes, but you can’t even notice, it was only a tiny bit so.. “ I stand up and cringe a tiny bit. “ No one will know. Accept for you! Please don’t tell the whole school- I mean Frank, don’t let him tell the whole school. “

” I won’t. Now go pee you spork! “ He laughs slightly at what he said.

” Okay, but I like talking to you. “ I start to unzip my jeans when I realize what I just told him. “ Also i’m not gay! “

“ I’m not either! “ He sticks his tounge at me as I use the bathroom and make some lemonade 

“ Can you smell anything? “ I ask.

“ Nope. You’re all good. “ He giggles and pats my back. Dammit he just giggled. That sounded so nice it made a thousand butterflies hatch into my stomach. We start walking and sharing glances at eachother. We finally get to music class and sit down on the couch

” uhm-uhm-uhm p-pete? “

” Yeah? “ I look back at Mikey, who is almost about to have a panic attack.

“ d-d-d-d-do you want to sit with me during l-l-lunch? “ He asks.

I laugh slightly. “ Sure, but calm down! “

“ Really? “ He had the biggest, most adorable smile on his face. I mean not adorable I mean uh if you took a picture he’d look pretty happy.

-

I look at him and smile slightly. We walk into the lunch line and get our lunch. We race over to the table. “ Beat ya! “ Mikey giggles and sits down.

” Gay. “ Frank snorts from the background.

I sigh.

” I know gay when I see it, because i’m partially gay, and that’s ‘it gay. “ Gerard says.

” Yes it is! Look at them! “ Frank shouts.

” don’t worry about them. “ Mikey tells me. “ So.. uhm.. do you wanna hang out after school? Friday? “ 

“ Sure. “ He’s really fun. I would love too! 

“ Great! “ He says, taking a bite out of his sandwich and accidentally dripping mayonaise on my lap. 

“ Ah! I’m sorry! Let me clean that up! “ He frantically grabs a napkin and wipes it. Right. Over. My. Crotch. Digging his hand right in and wiping the mayo off. Please stop! Now it’s too late I have a full boner.

” I gotta go! “ I run off into the boys bathroom

to patrick: omg patrick please help

to patrick: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY GET IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM

to patrick: I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW I SWEAR

“ Oh my god! You’re here! “ I scream.

” What happ- dude. I’m your best friend but why- “ Patrick shakes his head.

” Mikey and I were talking and he took a bite out of his sandwhich and.. dripped mayo on my lap and tried wiping it off which gave me a boner and it looks like a cum stain. “ I start crying.

” Well go clean off. “ he says.

” i’m going to sit back with you guys because i’m afraid they saw. “

-

Mikey’s POV

Do you ever feel like shit. I do. Wanna know what happened. Pete Wentz happened. He probably doesn’t even like me. I sniffle into my pillow. I’m just a weird lanky twig, no one likes me. Fuck him. Fuck having friends, fuck everyone but my parents and donald trump because that would be gross.

” Mikey?! Mom wants to know what you want for dinner. “ Gee yells through the door.

” MIKEY’S NOT IN HERE “ I sniffle.

” Mikey, are you okay? “ He tries opening the locked door.

” He’s fine! “ I let out in a choked sob.

” Mikey, let me in! “ He jiggles the knob again and unlocks it with his nail.

” G-G-Go away! “ 

He sat on the bed and rubbed my back. “ Mikes, what’s wrong? “

” PETE FUCKING WENTZ JUST RAN OFF AND NOW HE’S IGNORING ME BECAUSE I’M A FUCKING LOOSER. “ I freak out.

” You know what, he’s a dick. Just forget about him.”

” but I don’t wanna forget about him. “ I mumble

” Well, you should. Okay? “ He pats my back.

” Yeah. “ I sit up and lean into him. “ Highschool is hard. “

” Don’t worry Mikes. It gets better. “ He looks over at me. “ You like any girls? “

” uhm-um-uh-umm-um-er..I-uh.. not really? “ I gulp and look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will start off with Pete and i don’t wanna use him to much but I don’t wanna write mikey too much without giving him away


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay me for finally uploading ps there are some triggers

Pete’s POV  
I run over to the bleachers to get a drink of water when I get pushed up against the wall by- Gerard?   
“ How the fuck could you hurt Mikey? He is having a mental breakdown in his room right now because of you! “ He screams at me  
Mikey is sobbing in his bedroom over me. Fuck. I’m so sorry. I’m totally falling for this guy. I can’t fall for this guy or any guy! Keep your feelings out.  
“ I-I sorry, earlier today.. I- h-h-he accidentally gave me a boner and I ran off i’m sorry. “  
I ran. So far. I sat next to my locker in the locker room, yelling and tugging my hair violently.  
‘ tw ‘ I found something sharp in my pocket and repeatedly kept cutting my arm. ‘ tw ‘ I chucked it across the lockers. I kicked my locker and punched it. “ F U C K I N G K I L L M E “ I decide to skip practice and walk home. I run straight into the bathroom because i’m like a little kid who doesn’t know when to use the bathroom isn’t that weird? ‘ tw ‘ I stare at the mirror then look down. I stare at my pills. I can’t fight the temptation and pour the whole thing into my hand. I swallow it all and just then is when my phone buzzes. ‘ tw ‘

Mikey’s POV  
“ Come on, come on, please pick up! “ I bite my nails. I need to tell him about my brother.  
“ What? “ He says kind of pissed off.  
“ S-Sorry about g-gee.. I-I- “  
“ It’s whatever. “  
“ Are you busy?.. “ I ask.  
“ I mean.. No. I don’t know how much time I have left but. “ He sighed  
“ What? Time you have left? “ I don’t know what he means.  
“ I uhm- it’s nothing. Just don’t fucking go to my house. “ He hangs up.

“ I hurt him. I-I need to go apologise. “ I walk out of my house. I need to find him. I need to find him. I need to see him. I need to see his face. His body. I want to see him. I want him. I feel the tears falling down my face. Cold and wet. I sniff up all the snot that I feel pouring out. I look both ways and cross the street, clenching my phone tightly. Never have I ever wanted to fix something so badly. To be with someone and just.. Getting hit by a car is tempting but I need to see Pete. I run across streets and up sidewalks and through the park. I step into his neighborhood. I run down the houses looking for his. When I finally get there the door is unlocked and loud sobs fill the house.  
“ Pete! “ I yell.  
“ b-b-bathr-r-room. “ He chokes out.  
I run upstairs to his bathroom. He is sitting on the toilet mumbling things, like “ I don’t wanna die. “ and “ I’m sorry! “.  
“ Mikey! “ He sobs and holds onto me tightly. “ I-I-I took s-s-s-some p-pills.. “  
Pills. Pills. Pills. Oh my god. I hold back tightly. I call 911 and give them the information they need.  
“ Okay, you’re going to be okay. You won’t die. Come on. “ I take his hand and walk him downstairs. We sit on his couch and wait for the ambulance to get here.  
“ I-I i’m sorry. I just couldn’t handle it. I r-r-re-re-regret i-i-t..” He sobs.  
“ You’re going to be okay. I know you are. “ I stare into his eyes and I feel a strong desire to just kiss him. Here. Now. “ It’s okay. “ I cup his cheek and kiss him. He tenses up and doesn’t kiss back.   
“ No, no, no. “ He mutters.   
“ It’s okay. “ I kiss him again. I don’t know how on earth i’m doing this but he’s relaxed into me and kissed back. I like this. A lot. I need him. He can’t die. “ Let’s wait on the porch. “ I pull away and say.   
“ O-Okay. “   
I take his hand and walk him outside. From a distance I see Patrick walking over, I don’t know what he wants. I look back at Pete and he looks like he’s starting to get woozy.  
“ No. Please. You can do this. “ I hold him tightly.  
“ Guys? What’s going on? “ Patrick asks as he runs up. He looks over and sees an ambulance in the distance.  
“ Pete. Overdosed. He’s still conscious and he told me that he regrets it. “ The ambulance parks in front of his house with some concerned neighbors coming out of their houses. Pete looks up at me with fear in his eyes.   
“ I-I.. i’m g-getting.. I f-feel.. “  
“ You’ll be okay. “ I hug him one last time before he was taken. I look up at Patrick.  
-  
Today is very stressful for me. I need to see Pete in the hospital. I need to make sure he is okay. I’m used to walking around our town. I know where everything is. I decide to skip the bus and walk over to the hospital. I’m very smart too so I easily find his hospital room. He looks awake. I see his parents. I know this is without warning and I don’t know if they want me in there. I knock very gently. His mom comes out.  
“ Mikey? “ She hugs me.  
“ a-ah. “ I never met his mom but she’s very uh- I don’t know. Thankful that I saved her son? She’s hugging me to death so.   
“ Come in, come in! “ She says. I step in and I look at Pete and then he looks away from me.  
I bit my lip. I notice their parents walk outside so we can talk. We have nothing to talk about I just- I don’t know.   
“ Hey.. “ I say to him.  
“ Hey. “ He mumbles.  
I sit down next to him on the bed and take his hand. He pulls it away. “ No. “  
“ Has anyone ever told you it’s okay to be confused? “ I know i’m confused. I just kissed a boy. It also makes sense that i’ve never liked a girl before. I don’t know why I want to be with him so badly.   
“ Kissing you was weird. “ He spits out. Oh. Oh. Oh. He didn’t like it.   
“ Oh. “  
“ But.. a good weird. I’m just - “ He looks down.  
“ Confused. I get it. Everyone is forcing you to just choose who you are and you don’t know who you are. I don’t know what we are, or how I feel about you and it’s just so hard when people are telling you that you’re gay or bi or whatever and you have to figure it out yourself. I feel good around you and I hope you could say the same. “ I lay down next to him.  
“ I guess. “ He bites his lip.  
“ It’s okay to have feelings for me. It’s okay to like me. It’s okay to like anyone. “ I lift his chin up. He closes his eyes.  
“ I don’t like looking at you. “ He looks away. “ Feels weird. “  
“ But is it a good weird? “  
He looks back at me. “ Kinda. “ He stares at me. I blush. He looks at my lips and bites his lip.  
“ You wanna? “ I look at him. “ It’s okay if you do.”  
He nodded and looked down. I lift his chin back up again.  
“ Do it. “  
He nods and hesitantly kisses me. I kiss back and put an arm around him. He pulls away.  
“ Don’t be shy. “  
He kisses me again. I kiss back and smile. He looks down again and blushes.

Pete’s POV  
I can’t believe i’m kissing Mikey. I’ve never kissed anyone before and this boy has been driving me insane. I’m blushing so hard and all I ever want is just to be hugged by him. People are gonna laugh, tease or be like ‘ I told you so ‘. I guess it’s okay to kiss him. To think he’s cute. I want to be in his arms. He hugs me. I look up at him and feel a sense of warmness. Safety. I take his glasses off and put them on me.  
“ Hey! “ He giggles.  
I don’t know how to talk to him. I can’t talk to anyone right now. I haven’t talked to anyone since it happened. I let out a grin and look up at him. I kiss him again. He kisses back. It feels nice. It feels okay. I give him his glasses back. This is nice right now. I love it and I can’t get enough.  
I close my eyes and enjoy his hug, I really do. I want to feel warm and fuzzy, just he way he makes me feel. It’s so nice. He rocks me gently and all I can do is smile. I feel calm. I can’t even feel the IV which makes this better. I don’t want him to leave. He can’t leave. He can’t let me go through this alone and I want to be with him. I rest my head on his chest and he rubs my back. I let out a sigh of content. I sort of drift off into my own thoughts. I’d love him to kiss be everywhere. We can cuddle and we’d just be in our underwear and he’d be sitting on me just kissing me and i’m sure he has a great body. He’s nice to think about. I want to feel him on top of me and- I let out a moan. He’d be so nice. I’d like to feel him against me. I want him to pleasure me and then I can pleasure him back. I wonder what his moans sound like. God i’m so hard right now but I can’t stop thinking about him and all I ever wanted was to think about him. I can’t help but slip my hand in between my legs. His lips are so soft and sweet. I began to palm myself. It’s just so-  
“ Pete! “ Mikey Shouts, loud for us but quiet for others.  
I open my eyes immediately. Oh my god.  
“ I’m so sorry I just-”   
He kisses me. It’s soft like before. I pull the blanket over us then slide my hand back in between my legs. Mikey doesn’t notice, which is good so I touch myself again through the underwear. He puts an arm around me and kisses my head. He runs his fingers through my hair and cuddles me so much. I can’t take it all, it just feels so nice. I continue to touch myself and burry my head into his chest. Mikey rubs my back and giggles. I spread my legs and jerk myself off, silently nutting into my underwear. I feel gross but Mikey looks at me with a smirk. I blush.  
“ I’m not getting you a new pair of underwear. “ He laughs.   
“ This is your fault for being so, you! “ I blush even more. He kisses me and I kiss back.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey’s POV

Every day after school I come to the hospital to visit Pete. He is staying in the hospital for two weeks, then getting a therapist or something like that.

 

I stare at Pete. He’s nice and warm, and he’s looking back at me. I blush intensely and look down, he does the same. I hear a knock on our door and we quickly pull our homework back out and sit up. The doctor comes inside so he can give Pete some medicine thing. I look over at him and I feel Pete squeeze my hand. Once the doctor is done I look over at Pete.

” So uh... Hamlet, right? “ 

“ Yeah. “ Pete looked down and blushed. 

I leaned back and started to read the book again. I notice Pete staring at my lips the whole time. I know he wants to kiss me. I want to kiss him too. I just can’t. Not now.

“ Y-Your t-turn.. “ I look down. He starts reading the next page and I can’t help but stare at his lips too. God, they look so soft and I just want to kiss him. We keep alternating until we finish the needed chapters for class then fill out some questions. I sink back into bed and Pete curls up next to me. He is cute, I can’t lie. He rests his head on my chest and looks at my lips again, blushing. I can’t help but look at his and, I just need to kiss him. I hesitantly grab his hand and he looks at it.

” Uhm.. “ he stares at it before smiling a little and blushing. I place our hands in between us and inch closer to his face. He let’s out a giggle and leans in closer. I look at him, staring in his eyes and he gives me a slight nod, blushing. We kiss again and it feels so right. Pete is so soft and adorable. 

“ Pete! “ Patrick bursts in and screams. We squeak and pull away quickly.

” Dammit! I owe frank twenty bucks. “

We both look down. 

“ So, anyways, Joe is getting his dick pierced! “

” R-Really? “ Pete looks up.

” I’m joking. I just came to check on you. “ Patrick giggles. 

“ Please don’t tell anyone. “ I mumble and let out a whimper. 

“ No problem Mikes my dude. I just wanna know how long you’ll  be in here Pete. “ He looks over at Pete.

Pete puts an arm around me and runs his fingers throuh my hair. I let out a sigh and nuzzle into him.

” basically they’re keeping me in here for two weeks, making sure I don’t do anything, and they’re getting W a therapist and a psychologist. “ He frowned.

” They just want you to be okay Pete. I want you to be okay, and i’m sure Mikey does too. “ Patrick smiled.

I nodded.

” Hey, i’ll go get us some Pizza from the cafeteria, i’ll be back in a few. “

Pete looked at me as Patrick walked away.

” You okay Mikey? “ Pete looked at me.

” Yeah. “ I rest my head on his chest and smiled having the satisfaction of kissing him again.

” I had a dream about you. “ Pete giggles. “ Let’s just say the nurse almost had to change the sheets. “

I blushed. I never knew someone could think about you like that. 

“ Have you? “ 

“ uh-I-uhm-I.. once. “ I looked down and blush

He puts a hand on my thigh and rubs it gently, I gasp.

” Ugh. I hate this IV so much. “ Pete whined

” Yeah? “ I turn on my side and look at him.

”   Bothers me. “ He mumbles. I watch him slowly get out of bed.

” Where are you going? “ I look at him puzzled.

He grabs something the IV is attatched to.

“ Bathroom. “ He walks over to a door that was next to the hospital bed, but not the entrance. I look around the room. I like how Pete smells. His side of the bed smells like him. I like it. He comes back out.

” Why are you smelling the bed? “ Pete chuckles.

” I-I-uhm-I-uh-I-ah-I-uh-i’m so sorry! “ I cry.

” Hey. “ He sits down next to me and squeezes my hand. “ It’s okay, I was just joking. I’m sorry if I seemed mad. “

I sniffle. “ O-Okay. “

He wraps his arms around me and runs his fingers through my hair. I ease up a bit in his nice, soft touch. He smiles at me. I like the nice, warm feeling he gives. It doesn’t feel real. “ Is this actually happening? “ I look up at him

” Uh-uhm- I-I don’t know. Kiss me to make sure i’m not dreaming- fuck- no I mean pinch me I- “

I kiss him. Nope. Definitely not a dream. Well fuck. We pull away, just very very slightly, holding onto each other and staring into our eyes. 

“ I-I really liked that Mikey. I wanna do it again. “ He says. I can feel his breath on my lips. “ M-Me t-too. “

We kiss again. It gets better every time, until Patrick bursts in with pizza. I hold onto him and look up at Patrick.

” I have the food. “ He giggled. “ you guys are so cute. “

I blush and bury my head into Pete. Later, we sit around the bed, eating pizza and talking. Well, they do. I bite my lip and nod most of the time. 

“ What songs can you play Mikey? “ Pete asks me and smiles. Fuck. I don’t know  Mikey don’t freak out. I’m counting on you.

” uh-uhm-I-uh-er- “ I studder

” Take your time. It’s okay. “ He wraps an arm around me and places his other hand on my leg, rubbing it gently. I like Pete. He gets me.

” I-I.. “ I ease up a bit and curl into Pete. “ I-I can play uh- A few, I-I don’t know off the top of my  head. “

“ Wow, you should show us sometime. “ Patrick smiles.

” Y-Yea.. maybe. “ 

“ You gonna have anymore food mikes? “ Pete looks at me.

” n-no.. i-i’m not hungry. “

” Okay. So anyways, I was thinking that.. “ I tuned out Pete for awhile  and stared at the wall. I think for a bit before looking up at Pete.

” Yeah Mikes? “

I bite my lip and look back down. I hold onto him tightly. Why do I always get so shy and insecure?

Pete lifts up my chin and kisses me. Patrick checks his phone.

” Oh, i’ve gotta go, my mom needs me. Keep the pizza. I’ll see you guys later..... and your secret is safe with me! “ Patrick walks out.

Pete looks at me. “ You Mikey, are king of the cool. Or shall I say, king of the cute. “ 

I blush and squeal. 

“ Adorable! Just so cute! “

I blush even more and bury my head in his chest.

” You are the prettiest boy ever! “ He lifts up my chin and kisses me.

I squeal again and hide my face. I feel a pair of soft fingers touch my back, slowly and softly rubbing small circles. I look up at Pete and he smiles. I rest my head on his chest and I sigh in content.

” Thanks. “ Pete blushes. “ Y-Y’know.. for helping me. “

” Awh! Thanks. “ I kiss him

We both reach out for each others hands. 

“ O-Oh.. uhm.. “ I blush

” Sorry. “ Pete mumbles. He starts crying. Oh fuck. I did something. Mikey what did you do! He’s crying now!

” Pete?! “

” I-I need y-you Mikey.. “ He looks at me. “ Don’t leave.. please. “ 

I also started crying, feeling his pain. “ I-I need you too..! “ I stare back at him. “ I’ve been really bad, we’ve both been. We need each other. “

” Y-Yeah..” 

I feel an uncomfortable buzz in my pocket and look at my phone.

” I gotta go home, call you tonight? “  I look at him

” Yeah, see ya. “

I  walk home and sit by the kitchen table. I notice a container of nail polish, the perfect blue shade. It’s really pretty. I’m gonna take it. I bite my lip and quickly slide it into my  pocket, running up to my room. I pick up the nail polish and paint my nails.       I carefully paint each nail, then I decide to call Pete He clicks the face time request and palms himself through his boxers. 

“ oh my god hey.. “ He moans

” Pete?.. are you?.. “  I ask

“ Y-Yeah. “ He squeezes himself and moans again, facing the camera towards his crotch.

” O-Oh.. “ He blushes and stares.

He takes his uh- thing out and touches himself more

” Fuck Mikey, you feel so good. “

I blush and shift around slightly, starting to feel a sensitive tingle in between my legs, it must be nothing.

Pete moans again, moving his hand and using his thumb.

” Oh- Mikey, Mikey I wish this was your hand, oh my god Mikey please.. “ He keeps moaning, the sensitive sensation not going away, but getting worse. I look down and noticing my junk had grown half it’s size. Oh god, what if a doctor comes in and looks through the camera? What if they notice something is wrong with me and I need to go to the hospital? I bring my knees up to my chest hoping the unusually large bulge sticking out of my underwear wasn’t noticeable. 

“ I-I’m g-gonna.. “ Pete nuts. 

I look down, it’s still there, why won’t it stop?!

” I’m gonna go and clean up, i’ll text you when i’m done. “ Pete winks.

” Oh god. “ I hang up and start crying.

” What is wrong with me?! “ I sob.

I hear a knock on the door.

” Mikey?  “ My dad says.

I hear some quieter talking outside my door then Gee comes in.

” Hey Mikes, what’s wrong? “ He sits next to me and rubs my back

” I-I.. “

” It’s okay Mikes, go on. “ He smiles at me reassuringly.

I stretch my legs out hesitantly, it feels almost pleasureable but there’s something wrong. I bite my lip and bring my hands over it, feeling embarrassed.

” Mikey? “ Gee asks

” Don’t look. “ I mutter.

He takes my hands away.

” A-Am I gonna die?.. “ I whimper

Gee chuckles. “ Seriously Mikey? “

” What? “ 

“ It’s just a boner, god. “ He giggles.

” This? This is what a boner is? Oh no. “ I frown.

” How’d this even happen? Were you watching porn?”

” Uhm.... Pete porn? “ I blush. “ I-I sent him a face time request.... a-an-and he was uhm.. “

” Jerking off? “ He asks. 

“ Y-Yeah.. and he tilted the phone camera towards his you know.. “

” Dick? “

” Yeah.. “ I bite my lip and look down “ Gee? “ 

I freeze as a whole rush of anxiety kicks in.

” Yeah Mikes? “

” I-I.. “ I start to tear up.

He puts an arm arm around me and wipes my eyes. 

“ Take your time. “

I sniffle and burry my head in his chest. “ G-Gee.. I-I’m gay... i’m gay, an-and I like Pete. I really like Pete and i’m gay.. “ I start sobbing. “ I-I’m sorry because w-we w-w-we kissed. We kissed an-and I-I.. “

He kissed my head. “ Shhh.. it’s okay Mikes. You know i’ll always love you. “

I sniffle.

” How about you go get your pajamas on and i’ll go make some popcorn, then we can meet in my room and watch Jaws. “

” It’s my favorite. “ I sniffle and smile slightly. He gets up and heads downstairs. I usually just sleep in my boxers, but it’s a special occasion. I slip on some marvel themed pajama pants and head into Gee’s room, already having a shirt on.  I sit on the bed and get the movie ready. Gee comes in and sits down next to me. I curl into his side and he wraps an arm around me, rubbing my back. 

” I love you so much Mikey. “ 

I smile. ” I do too, you’re the worlds best brother. “ He pulls the blanket over us and sets the bowl in the middle of our legs, then he starts the movie.

Pete’s POV

I finish wiping off my dick as my mom and the doctor come in. I quickly put myself away and look at them.

” Pete, you need to stop that. “ Mom says.

” I’m sorry that i’m a growing boy. “ I huff. “ Plus it gets pretty boring in here. “

” Okay, well anyways, doctor, take it away. “ Mom motions to her.

My dad also comes in.

” So, you’ve been pretty good this week so we’re letting you out tomorrow instead of next sunday, but you will start seeing your therapist tomorrow after school, deal? “

” Uhm, yeah. Thanks. “

To Mikey: meet me at the park tomorrow morning, we’ll walk 2 school together. 

-

I sit on a bench swing looking for Mikey.

” Hey Mikes! “ I wave

” O-Oh.. uhm.. hey.. I didn’t know you were getting out early. “ He awkwardly tries taking off his backpack while trying to keep his hands in his pockets, then sitting down next to me.

” Yeah, but I start therapy today too.. could you come with me? “ I bite my lip and look down.

” Of course. “ He kisses my cheek. I take his hand and he quickly shoves it in his pocket.

” Mikes? What was that for? “ 

“ N-Nothing. “ He looked down. 

I put an arm around him.

” Can I see your hand? “ I look up at him. He shakes his head. “ Please? “

“ No. “ He mumbled.

I take his hand and rub my thumb over his knuckle. He shifts away and pulls his hand away slightly. I get closer and do it again, looking at his hand. He painted his nails. 

“ Did you do these yourself? They look really pretty.”

” Yeah. “ He blushes.

” I love the color. “ 

“ Thanks  “ He giggles.

I sit on his lap and bounce around slightly.

” So I came out to my brother last night. He knows about us. “

” Oh. “ I say.

” But it’s okay. Only him. “

” Hm. “ I nod. I look at him. He was getting horny last night. I rememer. Maybe I should tease him. I shake my butt into him.

” Uh.. Pete?.. “ Mikey blushes.

” Hm? “ I sit up and rub his thigh.

” N-Nothing. “ 

I kiss his neck and rub his thigh. He shifts around.

I slowly bring my hand in between his legs and cup his dick gently.

” P-Pete?.. “

I feel him getting harder in my hand. I get off of him.

” let’s walk to school, shal we? “

I take his hand and start walking. He shifts slightly. I brush my hand over his crotch gently then take his hand again. He let’s out a noise and looks down, blushing.

” You look so cute, all horny and embarassed. “

” Shuddup. “ Mikey mumbles .

I nudge his shoulder and giggle. He nudges me back. I push him gently then he pushes me, I push him again and then he pushes me again. I give another push and he looks down. I stop.

” Are you scared? “

” What, me? About what? “ I ask

“ Y’know, seeing your therapist for the first time. “

I ” What, me? Why would I be scared? “ It’s like he can see through my eyes. I am terrified. Some woman is coming into my life thinking she gets to know everything about me then they’re gonna send me away to a mental hospital.

” Pete... i’m gonna be here with you. It’s scary, right?”

I nod. He cups my cheek and rubs his thumb gently on it, leaning down to kiss me. I kiss back. “ It’ll be okay. “ 

I smile. 

We walk into school, detaching our hands and walking into the bathroom.     

 

 

    

” I’m not ready for us to be public yet. “ I look down.

ca  

” It’s okay, i’m not either, last kiss before class? “

I nod and giggle, pressing him agaist the wall and making out with him.

The bathroom door opens.

” Look, i’m sorry, I don’t get it. “

” That’s because you’re a flaming ace And- is that Pete and Mikey getting sexy? “

We hear Andy and Joe, stumbling on top of each other. I fall into a urinal with Mikey on top of me.

” This is disgusting! “

“ It’s the truth! You’re dating! “ Joe giggles.

” Whatever. “

” Pete is gaaaay Pete is gaaaay! “ They sang

i’m not gay. I’m not gay. I’m not gay!

” I’m not gay! I just happen to like mikey. “

” Yes you are, stop lying to us, it’s obvious. “

” Stop! “ Mikey shouted. “ Just because Pete likes boys doesn’t mean he is and if he is there’s nothing wrong with it. Pete was gone for a week and you didn’t even notice! He is going through shit right now and the least you could do is be there for him if you’re actually his friends. Come on Pete, let’s go. “ Mikey grabs my hand and walks outside as Andy and Joe look down in shame. 

I blush, that was sooo sweet.

” oh my god, Mikey! That was amazing! “ I hug him.

he hugs back and starts crying. “ oh my god i’m so sorry. “

” No, Mikes, i’m so proud of you, thank you, it was so sweet. “ I smile at him.

He looks up at me and giggles. “ Only for the best. “ We take each others hands and walk to class. We sit in music class and share a bass. I get to stare at him the whole time and he’s really cute with that dorky smile and how is glasses always slide down his nose and he smells so sweet, I really like him.

-

We sit down a table, deciding to combine both our friend groups, Mikey and I, Gerard and Ray, Frank and Patrick are all sitting here. Joe and Andy walk up to the table.

” We’re sorry for calling you gay. “ Joe looks down.

” Yeah, just because you and Mikey are dating doesn’t mean we should do anything or assume anything potentially offensive. “ Andy adds on. They both sit down. I slam my head on the table. Did he need to say that out loud?

” Wait, you guys are dating? Mikey, why didn’t you tell me, i’m your best friend! “ Frank shouts.

” I-I-I’m sorry. “ Mikey looks down and whispers.

” Yeah, you didn’t tell us either Pete, we just caught you guys making out. “ Joe huffs. People were starting to stare. 

“ Let’s get out Mikey. “ I whisper. I take his hand and we walk out.

” Stop! “ Gerard screams. We turn back around

” Why do you guys need to be so inconsiderate friends? I mean seriously! No wonder why you guys were never told, because you’re acting like dicks about it. “  He huffed.

” You know what, I agree, Pete never told me but guess what, it’s pretty controversial, wether you like it or not, so coming out is a hard thing, they’re both going through shit and they make each other happy, you’re only making it such a big fucking deal because you never thought your friends would be gay, get used to it, and i’m sorry Pete and Mikey that your friends basically outed you both to the whole school but anyone who think’s it’s gross can fuck off.” Patrick rants. I look at mikey and we both head back to the table, keeping our heads down.  We continue to eat.

-

I walk inside the front door and slide off my shoes. I walk into the kitchen and hang my backpack on the table.

” Pete? What’s this about you and Mikey dating? That’s disgusting. “ My mom says as she walks up to me. Wow, not a “ how was your day Pete “ or “ what did you learn in school today. “

” Yeah uh- I know.. we’re not uh- dating.. it’s just a rumor that Joe and Andy made up. “

” Good, I know you’re straight Pete. “  Mom replies. Yep. Straight as a ruler. 

“ speaking of Mikey can he please sleep over and come with me to the therapist thingy please please. “

She sighef . “ Fine. “

” Thank you mom! “

We got into the car and drive there, picking up Mikey on the way. I’m nervous, is it wrong for me to want to jump out of the car?

“ Hey. “ I say to him, shaking.

” Hey. “ He says, sliding into the car. “ Are you ready? “

” Honestly? No. “ I look down. The car parks at the offices and we walk inside.

” I- I need to use the bathroom real quick... “ I run into the restrooms and started sobbing. Mikey runs after me and hugs me.

” Hey, I know it’s hard but you’ll be okay, you can do it. “

” I don’t wanna.. I hate it. “ I sniffle.

” I know, and i’ll be right outside if you need me. “ He kisses me. 

I kiss back and walked in.

” Hello Pete, i’m miss vincent, have a seat. I’m your therapist and physchologist. “

I sat down on the couch she had and looked down.

“ How about you introduce yourself? “

No fucking way. Not to a women I don’t even know.

” No. “ I mumble.

” Well, let’s start with me, let’s see.. I have a wife, two kids named Elena and May, and a pet dog named marvel. I have one younger brother and an even younger sister. “ She smiles slightly. “ Your turn. “

“ Uhm... I don’t know if i’m in a relationship.. I have a younger sister and an even younger brother, no  pets.  “ I say as I look down.

” Alright, well first off, why did you overdose in the first place? “ She looks at me.

” I-I.. i’m not telling you anything! I want to get out if here! “ I stand up and scream. 

“ Well Pete, who can you talk to? “ She looks up at me.

” Uhm.. Patrick.. and Mikey. “ I bite my lip and sit down. 

“  and why can you talk to those people ? “  she asks.

” B-Because... they are easy to talk to.  They make me feel comforted like I can always talk to them cry to them and I know that they won’t have a problem and that they want to listen to me. “  I sniffle.

We spend the whole time talking and doing tests, I have a couple mental breakdowns but you know what that is not a problem. I curl up on the chair and my mom walks in. 

" I have a couple diagnoses. I also have a prescription that we can start Pete on soon. So, basically, Pete has depression and bipolar  disorder, and it isn't bad or life threatening, but it seems like it, because of how he has been acting     recently. "

a/n: this whole thing is fiction guys so it's not always going to be logical, like how could she be able to diagnose anything after one day? fiction.

" Can I go outside? " I look at them with red eyes.

" Sure. " They both tell me.

" Mikey! ' I run over to him and start sobbing. " Something is wrong with me i'm a monster i'm sorry! "

 

" Hey, hey, what happened? " He rubs my back calmingly and kisses my head.

" The woman diagnosed me with depression and bipolar disorder and wants me to do these meds and stuff and the women is crazy! " I sit on his lap and sob into him. " I'm scared. "

He rubs my back and whispers into my ear..

" Shh.. nothing to be scared about. " 

Hearing him encourage me is slightly better.

-

I look at my ceiling. 

" Mikey. I'm confused. I'm scared. " I turn over and look at him. 

" About? "

" Us, my mental health. Everything. I- I really like you. I'm just so confused. I like you a lot.. I like girls a lot. " I sniffle.

" How do you feel about other boys? " He runs his fingers through my hair, the most relaxing way possible. I curl up into his side and sigh in content.

" Well.. like... when I go to the beach and all the men their are topless... it's like.. I enjoy looking at it as much as I enjoy staring at the women too. " 

" Well, i've never really felt anything about girls before... and then I met you. " He smiles at me.

" It still doesn't solve anything. I just want to like you like I do. I attempted , you know, because I was scared of living who I am. Everything was getting to me, not just my crush on you, but me being sad all the time and never finding a solution. Why does life have to be so hard? It's like you're the only thing that keeps me sane in this crazy hell, and my mom doesn't even approve of it.  " I slightly start to cry again. " I need you. " 

We press our foreheads together and hold each others hands close to our faces.

" I need you too, and i'm never letting go of you. No matter what happens, i'll be here, to give you the love and support, I feel the same way every day. We've both wanted to end it, but we're in too deep to try. We're like math, two negatives. When you multiply us together, we'll become positive and happy.  " He kissed me.

" You're right, and Mikes, this isn't just about me, if anything is bothering you, come talk to me." I kiss back.

" Thanks. " He blushes.

We lay their cuddling each other until we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for uploading only like once a month anyways, I need your advice, was anything here too triggering? Too much smut? Should I write better? Write shorter or longer? Please send me a message giving criticism! I do plan to add smut in this, clearly seeing as this is a fic with a bunch of teenage boys, the horniest species on earth (noah fence), so I will let you know when things like that come up! comment and quote where you see typos if there are any!

**Author's Note:**

> chapters wont be updated this quick, its just when i wrote the first chapter i forgot to make a story for this on here also idk how many chapters
> 
> also pete and mikey look like their yearbook photos  
> well not pete bc he looks depressed in his  
> so does mikey but not as much plus its like a normal yearbook photo  
> idk its like those fetus photos of pete with out the emo hair like those man braids dont @ me i just dont know what they are called you can correct me in the comments im not a hair stylist


End file.
